Une histoire de langue
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Est ce seulement grâce aux balais de son père que Drago a pu integrer l'équipe de Serpentards ? Non, bien sur. C'est surtout grâce à lui. On remerciera Marcus Flint aussi.


_Une histoire de langue._

_Bla bla bla du début :__ Bah ... Non, je ne prefere pas faire de commentaires. Mais ... J'suis sure que tout le monde s'est un jour posé la question bon sang ! En tout cas, moi je me la suis posé. Et voila, ca a donné ca._

_Remerciements : A ma putain de 1°ES 3 ! La meilleure des classes je vous aime ! _

_Couple : Marcus Flint X Drago Malefoy_

___Disclamer :__ Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Se situe en plein milieu du tome 2, donc Flint a 16 ans et demi et Drago 13. (U_U pauvre gosse, que je suis vilaine) LE M N'EST PAS LA POUR RIEN ! _

___Résumé :__ Est ce seulement grâce aux balais de son père que Drago a pu integrer l'équipe de Serpentards ? Non, bien sur. C'est surtout grâce à lui. On remerciera Marcus Flint aussi. _

* * *

Une histoire de langue.

Ils avaient perdus le premier match quand cela se passait.

Entre ça, les devoirs qu'il ne faisait pas, ses amis, les filles qui commençaient à lui courir apres depuis tout le château et ses propres problemes personnels et ininteressant, Drago se demandait comment il pourrait avoir le temps de s'entrainer. Bien sur, il allait à tout les entrainements, mais il était bien conscient que cela ne suffirait pas. Il fallait qu'il donne autre chose. Le seul probleme était de trouver quoi.

Il était le petit jeune de l'équipe. Tout les autres étaient en cinquieme, sixieme, voire septime année. Drago était obligé de lever les yeux pour leur parler, ce qu'il detestait. Avec ceux de son année et les premieres années, il avait l'habitude de voir les autres plier. Il avait bien conscience qu'en entrant dans l'équipe de Serpentard, il entra dans une autre cour où il allait devoir faire ses preuves.

Dur était la vie à Serpentard. Les liens d'amitiés n'en étaient pas vraiment, chacun était sur ses gardes. Les lois n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez ces intellos de Serdaigle, chez ces bellatres de Poufsouffle ou chez ces fiers à bras de Gryffondor.

Mais Drago n'était pas encore assez Serpentard pour se rendre compte qu'il fallait parfois se plier. Et Marcus Flint l'avait bien compris.

Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard était fort et possedait un certain charisme qui empechait quiquonque de lui mentir ou de se jouer de lui. Il avait un regard vert percant de clareté. Ses cheveux bruns avaient un certain parfum envoutant. Mais surtout, il était le capitaine, et par cela, les gens de sa maison lui devaient un certain respect. Sixieme année. Sixieme année, cela voulait dire qu'il était là parce qu'il avait pas mal d'intelligence. Du moins assez pour avoir réussi ses BUSEs. Mais surtout, ce qui caractérisait Marcus Flint, c'est qu'il obtenu toujours ce qu'il voulait. Fille comme garçons, on ne connaissait personne dans le château qui avait eu le cran, et surtout le mauvais gout de lui dire "non". D'apres les rumeurs les plus folles, mêmes les profs ne lui cedaient pas. Enfin, ce n'était que des rumeurs et seul le principal interessé connaissait la réponse. Qu'il se gardait bien de divulger.

Oui, Marcus était intelligent. Drago aussi, bien sur, mais Drago n'était encore qu'un pauvre petit deuxieme année pur et innocent. (1)

La premiere rencontre entre ces deux la eut lieu aux essais de Quiditch. Comme d'habitude, Marcus avait gardé le poste d'Attrapeur pour la fin. Il regarda les cinq joueurs qu'il avait precedemment selectionnés. Bole, Derrick, Higgs et Pucey n'avaient pas vraiment de talent, mais il savait jouer en "équipe." Entre guillemements, parce qu'il était pratiquement impossible de caser Serpentards et équipe dans la même phrase. Mais c'était cette équipe qui avait reporté la Coupe de Quiditch l'année derniere. David en moins evidemment. Marcus soupira en pensant à ce putain d'Attrapeur qui venait de filer en fac de medecine magique. Enfin bref.

Il leva ses yeux et se remit sur son balai. Dix. Il avait encore dix personnes à regarder voler comme des débiles avant de se refugier dans son dortoir. Il consulta sa montre. Dix heure et demi. Merde, cela faisait deux heures et demi qu'ils étaient là ... Qu'est ce que ces fichus Serpentards croyaient ? Qu'il n'avait que ça à faire ? Il soupira et siffla entre ses doigts.

" OK, les candidats pour le poste d'attrapeur ! En rang par groupe de cinq ! "

Cinq fois deux, dix, se dit le capitaine en ouvrant la boite. Il prit la petite Balle jaune entre ses doigts. Hein hein. Il avait peut etre une idée de génie. Il regardait les deux groupes de cinq et sourit.

" Marcus Flint ... soupira Terence Higgs. Je sens que tu as encore une idée débile.

- N'insulte pas mes idées de génie, tu veux ? Je suis le capitaine ou quoi ?

- Je sens qu'on va encore rigoler " ricana Adrian Pucey.

Oh oui, on va rigoler, se dit le sixieme année. Et surtout, apres ça, ca sera fini.

" Changement de programme ! Je lache le Vif d'Or ! Alors, les enfants, ça va etre tres simple. A mon signal, vous partez en chasse. Le premier qui l'attrape est selectionné.

- C'est pas juste ! cria une fille de quatrieme année.

- Reclamation dans les vestiaires masculins à la fin de la séance ! "

Les joueurs ricanerent pendant que les autres se mettaient en place. Marcus remarqua deux eleves de deuxieme année, un brun métis aux yeux profondément purs et un blond aux yeux gris, avec un corps plus que mince. Il lanca la petite balle et la suivit des yeux une seconde avant qu'elle disparaisse.

" Allez c'est parti ! Et rapportez moi ça fissa ! "

Ils partirent comme des bombes dans tout les sens mais seul trois d'entre eux eurent le bon sens de partir dans la direction que le Vif d'Or avait suivi avant de disparaitre. Marcus soupira.

" Génial, on va avoir une heure environ pour se faire chier.

- Euh ... MARC ! "

A l'entende de son surnom qu'il detestait, Marcus se retourna avec la ferme attention de frapper sur Terence. C'était avant de voir en une fraction de seconde le Vif lui passer à coté, suivit par deux futurs joueurs. Il n'eut que le temps de plonger en quatrieme vitesse.

" Putain de ... " ragea-t-il.

Le blond et un cinquieme année étaient à deux doigts de l'attraper. D'accord, soupira-t-il interieurement.

Il posa pied à terre et attendit. Pas tres longtemps. Environ deux minutes trentes plus tard, le blondinet qu'il avait reperé atterit avec le plus de douceur possible à environ quatre metre de lui. Il croisa son regard. Gris acier pour etre plus précis, se dit-il en le reluquant. Il tendit la main. L'autre lui jeta le Vif d'Or. Tss ... Sale truc prétentieu.

" Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

- C'est injuste ! cria le cinquieme année. J'étais à deux doigt de l'avoir ! Il m'a poussé !

- N'importe quoi " mentit le blond.

Marcus esquissa un sourire et s'approcha, se mettant entre les deux. Ce petit lui plaisait. Talentueu, menteur. Un vrai Serpentard. Bon, il n'était surement pas du niveau de David, mais bon. C'était au moins ça.

" Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Reclamation dans les vestiaires ! "

L'autre ferma la bouche face au regard flamboyant du capitaine. Bien.

Ils furent deux à porter réclamation. La fille de quatrieme année et le petit metis. Marcus fit sortir la fille et la prit avec un sourire contre le mur du stade sans écouter un mot de ce qu'elle avait à dire. Dans la vie commune, on appelle ca début de viol et fin avec jouissance. Le temps que la fille remette ses fringues, il ne restait plus que deux personnes dans les vestiaires. Le brun et le blond. Marcus croisa les bras.

" Eh, je fais pas dans le plan à trois.

- Va te faire voir Marcus Flint, répliqua le brun.

- Repete ça pour voir ?

- Va te faire voir. "

Aucun changement de ton. Ouh ...

" OK, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- J'espere que t'as des bon balais pour monter dessus.

- T'inquiete, je suis tres bien équipé.

- 7 Nimbus 2001, ca t'interesse ?"

Oh putain oui, et pas qu'un peu. Marcus leva un sourcil en guise d'interogation. Le blond l'interessait de plus en plus et vu l'éclat acier qui regnait dans ses prunelles, c'était reciproque.

" Dégage Blaise.

- Eh, je ... tenta de repliquer le métis.

- Il a raison, dégage. "

Froncant les sourcils, Blaise hocha la tête. Mecontentement ou frustration ? Ah non, il sourit. Donc, frustraction.

" J'espere que tu me raconteras Drago.

- Rêve. "

Drago. Oh putain. Marcus Flint se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une belle connerie.

Il commencait à entendre partout le nom de Drago Malefoy. Dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune. Putain mais quel con ! QUEL CON ! Comment avait-il pu etre assez stupide pour integrer Drago Malefoy dans son équipe déja lamentablement hors de controle ?

Il ne laissa rien paraitre de sa colere interieure et s'adossa au mur.

" Tu sais que la moitié des mecs de mon années revent de te violer ?

- Tu te situes où dans l'histoire ? "

Allumeur. Marcus le laissa s'approcher sans rien laisser paraitre de l'exitation qui commencait à monter en lui. Il sentit le blond passer ses levres fines dans son cou en même temps qu'il glissait une main sous sa chemise. Allumeur et rapide.

Mais si Marcus connaissait la pseudo réputation de Drago, Drago ne connaissait pas la réputation de Marcus. Car quand Marcus voulait, il prennait, ca, c'était un fait. Mais quand Marcus ne voulait pas, c'était une autre histoire.

Il agripa les cheveux de Drago et l'embrassa violemment, tirant sa tête en arriere. L'autre gémit, et il en profita pour glisser sa langue à la recherche de la jumelle. Croyant qu'il avait gagné, Drago commenca à malaxer le torse de Marcus. Allumeur, rapide et idiot.

Encore plus viollement, Marcus le repoussa contre le mur d'en face. Le seconde gémit de nouveau en sentant une douleur à l'épaule. Incompréhension. Marcus ricana.

" Idiot. On parle pas la même langue toi et moi Drago. T'es encore un gamin et je suis presque un adulte. N'oublie jamais ça. "

Ou comment prouver qu'on est chiant.

Le soir même dans son dortoir, Marcus se fit huer. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de prendre Drago ? N'était-il pas conscient qu'il courrait droit à la catastrophe ? Le capitaine réagit par deux ou trois insultes bien placées.

" Non mais oh, c'est QUI le capitaine ici ? Je fais ce que je veux je vous signale.

- On va se faire laminer ...

- T'inquiete. Je vais le matter, le p'tit Drago. Il va comprendre ce que c'est, un Serpentard. "

Les autres n'oserent rien ajouter.

Pourtant, le premier match contre les Gryffondors fut un vrai desastre. A peine avait-il posé le pied à terre que Marcus sut que ça allait barder severement pour l'espece de blondinet. Bien sur, Drago n'était pas mauvais. Dans son genre, il avait toutes les qualités qu'un Attrapeur revait d'avoir. Mais il était hors de question pour un Serpentard qui se respecte d'avouer qu'un autre pouvait être meilleur. Et surtout pas ce pourri gâté de Potter. D'autant plus que l'autre capitaine semblait tres satisfait. BON SANG ils avaient gagné la Coupe l'année d'avant, il n'était pas question de tout foutre en l'air maintenant !

Il penetra cinq minutes apres tout le monde dans le vestiraires. L'humeur massacrante, il s'était, en plus, fait remonter les brettelles comme on dit dans le jargon Poufsouffle par Bibine. Oui, mieux valait ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. En le voyant frapper dans la porte, cinq joueurs prefererent se passer de douche. (2) Surtout que l'Attrapeur y avait filé trois minutes top chrono apres le coup de sifflet final. Terence et Adrian, plus habitués, échangerent un regard avant de sortir vite fait. De plus que Marcus avait commencé à se deshabiller.

Il ne se maitrisait plus quand cela arrivait.

Il frappa dans le carelage de la douche. Nu, faible et impuissant, Drago se tourna vers lui. Il se laissa pas démonter, mais il tresaillit en voyant Marcus ainsi. Il ne dit rien. L'eau continuait de couler sur son corps pâle. (3) Les yeux verts de Marcus étaient bien trop flamboyant pour dire quelque chose, et même Drago savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de la rammener.

" Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'ai dit lors des selections ?

- Qu'on parlait pas la même langue ?

- Nan. Avant. "

Drago sentit sa main droite trembler. Il s'intima l'ordre de s'arreter et s'obligea à regarder l'autre en face. Vert contre acier. Il sentait venir les emmerdes en même temps que Marcus s'approchait. Il recula. Son visage était inondé d'eau et il avait le dos plaqué contre le mur. Il déglutit. Putain de merde. Il aurait du ceder aux avances de Blaise la veille au soir. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

Il vit le visage de Marcus à environ quatres centimetre du sien.

" Rappelle toi Drago. Je t'ai raconté le rêve des saloparts qui peuplent ma classe.

- Oui. Et je t'ai demandé où est ce que tu te situais.

- Je suis sur que tu sais la réponse. "

Drago croyait la savoir. Mais sentir les levres de son capitaine sur les siennes changeaient brutalement la donne.

" On a perdu par ta faute Drago. TA faute. L'équipe a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire, t'as juste été débile.

- Mais je ...

- LA FERME ! " hurla le sixieme année.

Il plaqua violement Drago contre le carelage et se réjouit du gémissement qui sortit de la bouche de son vis à vis.

" Tu as encore trop de sentiments en toi pour etre un vrai Serpentard. Faut que tu passes dans la cour des grands maintenant.

- Qu'est ce que tu me conseille ? "

Marcus fut choqué trentes secondes. Il venait de remarquer qu'il s'était trompé sur Drago. Il avait du cran. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne fuyait pas. Et cela n'était pas sans lui plaire. Il esquissa un ricanement.

" Putain Drago. Tu te rends compte de ta situation actuelle ?

- Oui. Je suis plaqué au mur des douches des vestiaires de Serpentard par mon capitaine, sixieme année, qui possede beaucoup plus de force que moi et qui, vut le regard qu'il a, est sur le point de me violer. Il n'y a plus personne dans les vestiaires, ce qui veut dire que si je crie, personne ne pourra m'entendre. Le capitaine en question vient de m'exploser l'épaule gauche en me faisant voltiger contre le mur, ce qui réduit d'autant plus ma force. Tu veux que je continue ? "

Le tout sans sciller ni detourner le regard. Et le sourire insolent fit son apparition. Oh mon Dieu, tout ceci allait tres, mais TRES mal se terminer. Pour qui ? Comment ça pour qui ? Qui ose poser cette question stupide ? Non mais je vous jure, vous ne connaissez pas Marcus Flint ou quoi ?

Le capitaine embrassa de nouveau son vis à vis. Peut etre moins violemment mais avec plus de passion. ET Drago prefere ne rien dire. Il se contente d'esserer la taille de son capitaine pour l'attirer contre lui.

Finalement, il répondrait aux avances de Blaise plus tard. Une fois que Marcus lui aura appris.

Parce que c'est ça au final le rôle d'un capitaine. C'est d'apprendre à ses joueurs.

Ils avaient perdus le premier match, mais des sucessions d'autre étaient encore à prévoir.

THE END

* * *

_(1) Drago, pur et innocent. Mais oui bien sur.  
(2) OUH les degueux !  
(3) Ah, si j'étais une goutte ..._

_Ouais bah ... Sans commentaires ..._

_Review ? _


End file.
